Down We Fall
by Night Songs 93
Summary: Sequel to Have You Ever Needed Someone... Josh is confused and decides to end it. DrakexJosh slash. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

For an incredible five months - a personal best for Drake in a relationship he pointed out every chance he got - the boys enjoyed parental oblivion. Granted, a few people knew; Megan and Mindy, of course. Not that Mindy mattered anyway at this point. She had been accepted back into the program. (Finding excuses for why Josh had decided not to try again had been left up to Drake. As had most of their excuses and little 'white lies'.)

Then there was Craig and Eric... Helen... Drake's ex-girlfriends... his band... who all had caught on the night of the party. Yet, at Megan's request no less, all agreed to accept and let go because, as she plainly put it; it was so obvious anyway.

Not to mention she was still holding her breath for one, or both, of them to screw up themselves. Though their system of Drake answering for them every time they were questioned about their dates and destinations worked flawlessly.

_One day, they will catch Josh alone_. Was the one thought keeping her going.

Finally making it home after a long session of oboe practice, she walked in on Josh seemingly lost in thought. He hadn't even noticed she had walked in.

He was surrounded by several acceptance letters from the colleges he'd applied to just the day after he had arrived home.

Rather than bother him, she went straight for the kitchen, the sound of the door swinging shut nearly knocking Josh's thought off track.

It was like Drake had said; he could get into any college he wanted.

They sure took no time in letting him know they wanted him.

Megan was just about to enter the living room when the front door slammed shut. Drake had been with his band for a long practice session of his own.

"Man, we are _so _going to rock next Saturday!"

"That's great." Josh said, distantly.

Drake took a seat next to him. Picking up one of the letters, "I thought you had all this figured out..."

"I do." He answered in the same distant monotone.

"D-did _I_ do something wrong?"

Megan couldn't resist getting in on what was looking like, from Drake's shifting expression, what may become a lover's quarrel.

"No, no. Amazingly you have been nothing but awesome to me these last few months."

"_Boobs_." She greeted, taking a seat, "Still looking through those letters? I thought you had a school picked out." She added, trying to hide her disappointment over the 'sweet' remark from Josh.

"Yeah, I do..."

"Ever consider Scripps College?"

"Yeah, Josh, there's no Scripps College in he-"

"Probably because Scripps is a _women's_ college!" Drake playfully jabbed Megan, letting go a quick "Ha!"

"Somethin' funny?"

"Yeah, it's about time she got a stab at you..."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, like when I told you to stay out of my clothes," She laughed before becoming deathly serious, turning on Josh, "It goes for _you _too."

"Yeah. Ha. Ha." He snorted, going back to his moping in thought.

Drake and Megan exchanged glances and nodded in silent agreement; there was definitely something wrong.

"Ok, Josh, what's _really _bugging you?"

Josh forced a smile. He knew Drake well enough to know once he got his mind on something, he would dig and dig till everything surfaced. He shook his mind clear, he did want to tell Drake, but not in front of Megan. Especially not in front of Megan. This was going to hurt, not only Drake, but himself and having Megan stare them down...

He thought of asking her to leave, maybe easing that part a bit, but then like brother, like sister; it would only raise her curiosity and then she'd dig.

He wrapped an arm around Drake's shoulder and pulled him back, "Nothin', 'kay? I've just been thinking is all..."

"About what?"

"Nothing big." He said brightly.

"You're lying." Drake snapped. It was just like when he was with Mindy; there was no getting anything past Drake.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, ok?"

"O-ok. So I _didn't_ do anything?"

"Drake it isn't _you_... it's me..."

Drake broke from Josh's embrace, "Oh, I get it..."

"What?"

"It's the old 'it's not you it's me' thing! Come _on_, Josh, I invented that!"

"Yeah, only in your case it _was _you." Megan smirked.

"Will you stay ou-"

"Ok, fine; it does involve you, but... it's not about you... I really don't want to talk about it..."

"Oh no, see, you're lyin' so we're talkin'!"

Megan scooted to the edge of her seat, the urge to make popcorn loomed, but she was afraid if she left, she'd miss something good.

"Drake..."

"H-how can it _involve _me, but not be _about _me?!"

"Honestly, not _everything _is about you..."

"But it _involves _me, I wanna know!"

"Fine, ok. You asked..."

"I did."

"Megan, leave." He demanded.

"Oh no wa-" she was cut short by the most sinister glare she'd ever seen. She could practically feel it tearing at her chest, "O-ok. See ya guys."

Josh turned the glare onto Drake, "Ok, Drake. Sit."

Drake obeyed. The last time he'd seen that look in Josh's eyes, he nearly had his arm ripped off.Josh joined him. Placing his hand on Drake's knee, he took a breath to calm down. He knew if he went into this angry, Drake would become defensive and try to leave.

"Look, first off... I-I'm tired of lying to mom and dad..."

"But, _you _don't lie! _I_ lie! Remember? We leave it up to me and we're..."

"Found out by half of San Diego..."

"Yeah, but _not _mom and dad! Not to mention, you're _worshiped _by like every guy..."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear it all the time; "Thank you God for taking Drake 'off the streets' and 'out of my girl's pants'..."

"You're a _hero_, dude!"

"You... will you _stop _changing the subject! Will you _listen_!"

Drake thought a moment, remembering the 'first off' remark, usually a good sign there was more.Wanting no part of what may be coming next, he toyed with Josh a little more to keep off whatever subject he was trying to pull.

After a few minutes, Josh caught on. Annoyed, he gave up and managed to get Drake to leave him alone for a while before realizing this was a blessing. There was no easy way to break to Drake what was weighing him down.

Yes, the lying was wearing him thin, but since Drake took on that responsibility, it gave him more time to think about what was really bothering him. There was something missing...

Girls.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Josh had developed what he was affectionately terming a "Drakeache" and decided to try and sleep it off.

He was only slightly jolted by the door followed by footsteps trouncing up the stairs.

He paid no attention, figuring it was only Megan till a few cords from Drake's guitar seemed to beckon him.

Gripping the bridge of his nose, he trudged up the stairs making a detour for the bathroom.

Shutting the cabinet, he caught his reflection and grimaced.

"You know what," He said to the reflection that seemed to stair back pathetically, "This isn't just Drake being a pain in the neck, no, Nichols, this is _guilt_. Tell him how you feel and the pressure will be off. You've been carrying this for over a month now."

He stood straight, his chin high and in drill-sergeant fashion, pointed to the reflection.

"Get out there now and _do _this!"

"Do what?"

"Geez! Give me a _heart attack_!"

"Sorry, I gotta pee." Drake chuckled lightly.

"Sorry. Please, do your thing; I'll be in our room"

He dragged his feet, making it halfway when Megan bounded around the corner.

"You're going to dump him, aren't you?"

"Is _no _thought sacred around here?"

"Just take it easy, huh?" She finished, having caught Drake sneaking up behind Josh.

"Take what easy?" To Josh's relief, he hadn't heard Megan mention breaking up.

Taking Drake by the arm, Josh led him to their room, "Can we talk?"

No sooner had Josh shut the door, Drake pinned him, "You usually save that one for Mom and Dad, but whatever!" He pulled Josh in by his ears for a deep kiss only to have Josh gently push him off, "What?"

"_No _Drake, we need to talk..."

"I thought we had that covered? _I_ lie," He pushed Josh onto the bed and gingerly climbed on top, "_You _lie back."

"_No _Drake!" He protested, pushing his grabby "luva" off once more, "I'm _serious_!"

"So am I! But obviously _not _about the same thing," Josh shot a glare to set the hair on the back of Drake's neck on end, "Okay, so if it's not about lying to mom and dad... I _did _something..."

"No, no it's... look, you've never actually said one way or the other..."

"_About_?"

"I'm just going to say this, okay?", He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, _Just do this_, "Drake, I'm not gay."

Drake's initial reaction was, _this is a bit backward_, but the confusion set in too quickly for any real in-depth question.

All he could manage was a cock-eyed: "One more time?"

"I know it's a little confusing..."

"A _little_? If you're not then... then why..."

"What about _you_? That crack Megan made about you 'staying out of her clothes' and you..."

"What? This is all because I never... yeah, okay, she was calling me _gay _and _no_, I didn't defend myself. Is that what you wanted? Was for me to just _say _it?"

"Well, it kinda bothered me..."

"Okay then! I said it! Now can we..."

"_No_! Will you... tie it in a knot or something?!" Josh had become exasperated and right on time for his aspirin to fail. That or Drake was just stronger, "What's bothering me is... I don't know what's wrong with me. I love you, but..."

"_But_? Josh you know I hate 'buts'." He whined.

"How do I know if what I'm feeling isn't just brotherly love gone awry?"

Drake seemed frozen in the cock-eyed, confused pose when Josh noticed his eyes narrowing.

"You don't know what 'awry' means..."

"Well, I... not re-"

"It means how can I be sure that this feeling isn't just brotherly love gone too far or... think about it, I never had a brother or sister 'til you and Megan, and so I really don't know..."

"After five months you just now... well, I've had a 'brother or sister' my whole life, and I can tell you what I feel for you is _nothing _like what I feel for Megan..."

Josh wasn't sure to say to that, except to hope Drake would never have those feelings for Megan.

He inwardly shuddered at the thought, so decided to drop that part of the discussion for now.

"Fine, then there's..."

"There's _more_?!"

"Well," _Just do this. Like a band aid; quick_, "I still like girls, but I..."

"And how do you know this for a fact when you've been with me?" It was Drake's turn to be on the other side. To know what it was like for a girl to catch him looking at other girls - or so they thought - and have him sit there and deny it, "Have you been checking out girls behind my back?"

"And guys! But Drake it wasn't li-"

"I see. Here I have been _nothing _but _loyal _to you, and _you_..."

"It's not like I would act on it, I'm just _confused _Drake! I think I might be..."

"Here we go again! Josh, I used to play this game all the time too, I'm a _pro_. Or have you forgotten?"

"No, trust me, I haven't forgotten, but this is just me trying to figure things out! I'm confused! I think if anything, I might be bisexual at least..."

Drake's eyebrows went up as his eyes widened, nearly bugging out, "Ah, no way, man, I've been down there, and trust me, you only have one..."

"No! Not two se-... it means I like men and women."

"So? Sounds to me like you have it figured out, what's the big deal?"

"No, I don't. I've been with one girl and you..."

"Again, _so_?"

"I think I should... explore?"

"Josh, you don't mean..."

"I think you should too. You've hidden for so long behind girls, if you think you really just like guys, I think you should make sure..."

"I _am _sure! I'm with you right..."

"What are you going to do when I go to school? You are not going to sit around here and pine for me like last time..."

"What? I didn't..."

"Megan said it got so bad, dad had to physically throw you into the shower and then out the door..."

"Well, so I didn't want to ta-"

"Then there was mom trying to pay you off; Megan said she gave up and just _gave _you the credit and ATM cards!"

"Fine, it got bad, but with school, you can come home and visit!"

"And what if I can't..."

"I could visit you..."

"What if I meet someone at school?"

"You really think you couldn't be loyal?"

"I don't know. That's why I think we need to take a break and make sure. Please?"

Drake sat slowly back onto Josh's bed, trying to process what was happening.

It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wrap his mind around not having Josh with him. Again.

"O-okay." he sighed, "Okay. I'll date other guys. I'll even 'come out' completely if it will make you happy."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess the rest of San Diego... Mom and Dad. I mean, at least that way I don't have to sneak around."

"Very brave of you..."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I may not have to."

Drake winced at the thought of Josh going back to, and possibly sticking with, girls.

"So, uh, you still think Trevor's cousin's party sounds like a bad idea? You're still welcome to go..."

"No way. And you'd be wise to stay away too. His cousin is trouble."

"Ah well, 'lu-'"... brotha. I guess I'll see you at dinner then." Drake face-palmed, he couldn't believe that was all he had to say to the one person he ever actually cared about. Josh nodded and left.

Once Drake was sure Josh was out of ear-shot, he quickly scooped up the phone, keeping his eyes and ears open for Josh to possibly return.

"Hey Trevor! That party your cousin's throwin' still on?... yeah, goody two-shoes Josh doesn't think it'd be a good idea but... no he isn't, and I don't care... yeah, I'll be there in about fifteen. See ya."

With that, he was out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

"Drake! Dinner!" Audrey called. When Drake, knowing they were ordering Chinese, didn't come running, Josh rolled his eyesand sighed to himself. He knew all too well it meant Drake had snuck off to the party.

_Don't cover for him, whatever you d-_

"Josh is Drake still upstairs? I don't remember seeing him leave."

Josh turned away and bit his fist. There was no way she would approve of a party thrown by a relative of Trevor's. Or even Trevor alone for that matter.

_Don't do it. Don't_, "I-I'll go check. Maybe he couldn't hear ya." _Way to not cover._

He made his way to their room and shut the door.

Pacing, he tried to come up with a good excuse to get out without mentioning the party.

Craig and Eric were always good for a distraction.

Using the home phone, he called his cell. On the first ring, he tore down the stairs.

"It's mine! I got it!" he cried, flipping it open, "Hey, Craig! How's it goin'?" He asked as he casually made his way back to the room.

All he needed now was an off the wall problem Craig could have that would be urgent enough to call Josh out. Deciding this being Craig, he didn't need to actually give a reason, except to say in passing as he headed out the door, "Drake sleepy. Eat later. Craig and Eric. Trouble. Need me... Bye!" Worked like a charm.

Audrey and Megan simply shrugged and nodded in silent agreement it just meant more for them.

-------------------------

"Drake, dude! You made it!" Trevor greeted, "Have one?" he added, handing Drake a beer.

"Nah, man. I'm just here to get Josh's wad in a knot."

"'Wad in a knot'?"

"Hey, anyone here? Ya know? For _me_?" He playfully nudged his friend.

"Ah, yeah, well, I thought you'd be here with Josh, but if you're really looking to tie him in a knot, there's that guy over there." He pointed to a brown-eyed brunette with the physique to rival a Greek God.

"Whoa." Drake couldn't believe his eyes. The guy looked as though he had been sculpted into his tight fitting jeans, "Yeah, he's healthy."

"Yeah, he's a surfer. And a big hit with chicks."

"_Chicks_?! _Dude_!"

"Nah, man! He's all yours! Chicks just like to look at him. And that girl he's taklin' to is his sister, my cousin's girlfriend."

"Awesome," he breathed to himself, "Hey, anything here _I_ can drink?"

Trevor reached back into a cooler marked 'Goody-Goody Designated Driver Stuffs' - Trevor's attempted jab at Josh - when Drake noticed another cooler.

"Ooh, punch!" He dipped a cup in only to have Trevor smack it away, "Dude! I'm thir-"

"That punch is..."

"Looking good, I'm thirsty!" He dipped in for more and gulped it down before Trevor could stop him, "Wow! Good punch!"

"Uh, yeah, Drake, that's..."

Drake dipped in for more and sucked it down as fast as the last, "Ok. Feeling good. Ganna go round me up a 'God'." He announced as he dipped one more 'for-the-road'.

"Great, but..." Trevor tried once more to warn him, then shrugged and sighed deciding the damage had been done.

He watched Drake stumble toward the 'God', who seemed amused by the little drunk hitting on him.

_Be careful, man_. He thought, deep down hoping Josh would show.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh pulled up to a bad teen party movie from the 80's.

He was greeted by a beer can falling from a tree, barely missing his head.

He looked up to find a guy straddling a huge branch.

"Dude, can you help me down?" He slurred desperately.

"How'd you get up there?" Josh wasn't sure what compelled him to ask. It was as if he couldn't help himself.

"I don't know!" He cried, reaching for another beer from a six-pack ring dangling on a nearby branch.

Josh took that as his cue to back away just to back into a couple making out by the neighboring tree. A couple he recognized as Megan's classmates.

"Hey, you're Megan Parker's brother, right?" The boy, holding a near empty bottle of Schnapps in one hand and his 'girlfriend' in the other asked, "She's hot!" He slurred, only to be rebuffed with a quick slap from his girl.

Josh flinched back as the boy stumbled to his senses, "Think I got a chance with her?"

"No!" Josh squeaked out, grabbing the bottle and hurling it toward the house, "Go home!"

He marched straight for the house. Upon entering, he was greeted yet again by a near miss with a beer can to the head.

_What am I doing? Why can't I just let Dr-_

"Hey, Josh! What are you doing here? Didn't think you'd show."

Josh turned toward the familiar voice and slumped in relief, "Oh, Lucy. What are you doing here? Doesn't seem like your kind of thing..."

"One of my brothers dragged me here as his designated driver. I take it the same fate has befallen you as well."

"I hope not. Have you seen him?"

"Last I saw he was with some guy..."

"O-oh..."

"Something happen between you two, or is he back to his old tricks?"

"N-no, I kinda ended it." He answered sheepishly.

"That explains a bit..."

"Explains what?"

"When I said he was with some guy, I meant he was _stumbling drunk_ with some guy."

"Oh _no_! _Where_?!" He freaked before being slapped back, "Thank you. And I don't care." He declared unconvincingly.

"Yeah, okay. So last I saw them they were headed out back..."

Before she could finish, Josh had already begun his fight through the sea of 'dancing' drunks and stoners.

Flying through the back door, he ran into the one person he never thought he'd ever be happy to see, "Trevor!"

"Josh!" He mimicked.

"Where's Drake?"

Trevor giggled and pointed up.

"Please don't tell me you put him up a tree too!"

"Nah, but that was a good one, huh?" He giggled again, shoving a hand full of chips from a giant bag he had been hoarding.

Josh pulled him into the light for a closer look, "Great. You're stoned."

"Ha, yeah..."

"Think... _try _and think; where's Drake?"

"Upstairs, yeah, upstairs..." He trailed off and zoned out.

Josh fought his way back inside.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, he struggled with his conscience.

_He's fine. He can take care... but if he's drunk... No. He can take care of himself._

He turned to leave only to have his feet betray him, "Fine, I'll get him!"

As he climbed the stairs, his feet began to weigh him down, _Make up your minds! I'm not overly __joyed__ with what we may find either!_

Cautiously, he opened the first door he came to. He'd never been so angry with himself for being right : he was not overly joyed with what he found. Drake was passed out on the bed, his shirt and belt folded in a chair, his shoes carelessly kicked off at the foot of the bed.

He ran to Drake's side, "Drake!" He cried, trying to revive him.

He continued for several moments before being startled by a firm "Hey!"

"Who are _you_?!" Josh demanded, "_What _have you _done_..."

"Who are _you_?" The other man demanded as well, "And I haven't done anything." He added calmly.

"I'm his brother! Was it _you _who gave him the _booze_?!"

"A bit accusatory aren't we?" The man said, keeping his cool nature, "He was already drunk when he introduced himself to me. He got sick, so I brought him up here to relax and sleep it off."

"Likely story. Why is he half naked?"

"Accusatory _and _a pessimist. You're really messing with your cute factor you know."

"Ha, real cute, but it's not working with me," _Or... he is __kinda__... NO!_, "So I'll ask again..."

"Don't. I told you, I was letting him sleep it off and I was going to take him back to his dorm when he woke up..."

"_Dorm_?" Josh tried to keep in the little annoyed laugh.

"Yeah, he's not in college is he?"

"_College_? He didn't make it out of high school!"

"Should have guessed when I told him I just got back from Moscow..."

"Oh, here it comes..." Josh said to himself, "I can't imagine..."

"Yeah, he asked if it was in New Jersey."

Josh rolled his eyes and face palmed. When he seemed sure Josh was relaxing the brutal killer look, the man smiled and introduced himself.

Unable to resist, Josh returned the smile and introduction, "Well, Mike, nice to meet you. But I really should get him home." He said, lightly shaking Drake's shoulder.

"Need help?"

Josh shook his head and tried once more to shake his brother to when, startled by the unfamiliar surroundings save for Josh, not to mention the fact he was half naked, Drake jumped into Josh's chest, "J-Josh! Wh-what... where?! Going on?!" He cried.

"It's okay, Drake. I'm just going to take you home... Drake?"

For a few seconds, Drake had slipped back into his drunken slumber, only to wake and repeat his frantic incoherent questioning."Sure you don't need help?"

-----------------------------

Mike helped Josh redress and calm Drake; cooling him off with a wet rag. Forcing him to drink water he seemed convinced was more alcohol and tried to refuse.

Trying to get him outside and walk for fresh air was no easy feat either.

They took him on either side to hold him up, kicking his feet from under him to get him to move.

Drake, though conscious, was still a mere rag doll. Limply following their puppeteer like commands for him to move.

"You seem like a pro at this." Josh quipped.

"I am in college." He laughed, "How about you?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood with small talk.

"I'm going in the fall."

"Where?"

"Whitman."

"Really? I'm going to be a junior there."

As they worked their way back to Josh's car, they talked on about college, Mike explaining what to expect, jokingly nodding toward Drake.

"You don't seem the type to be at parties like this."

"Designated driver... or party pooper as most have called me."

"I hear that."

"I just don't. I don't like the feeling..."

"So you _have_?"

"Of course. Just _once_. That's all it took. I was worse off than Drake here, I was sick for _two days_!"

The conversation continued on once they reached the car working their way to likes; Mike's surfing and traveling, Josh's few travels and magic.

A small barely audible moan from the back seat when Oprah was shyly mentioned.

"I don't have to tell you to ignore him since he's your brother and all, but Oprah is like my idol!"

Josh sat back, taking in what was going on. This guy, out of the blue, with so much in common and even going to the school he's headed for. Josh shook it off. There was no way he was falling for this guy, he wasn't gay.

_Bi, that means girls too. I should __ju__-_, His train of thought had been quickly derailed by a soft pair of lips lightly pressed to his.

Taking note the kiss was not being returned, Mike backed away, "I-I'm so sorry! I mean, what are the odds both brothers..."

"N-no, it's okay..."

"No it's not. I'm sorry..."

"No, really, it's fine." He couldn't believe the words escaping him. It was _not _fine, so why was he saying it was?

"So... wow..."

"What?"

"Both of you?"

"Well... _long _story... I really should get him home." Taking the hint, Mike slid out of the passenger seat and walked to the driver's side.

"Will you look me up when you get to school?" He asked, handing Josh a card.

"S-sure."

Mike headed back to the house to find his charges - his sister and her friend - had gotten lost in the bathroom, "Oh, why me?"

Josh turned the car on, only to end up with Drake pounding away on the back of his seat to the song on the radio, "Oh, man. Why me?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Josh was awakened right on time to get ready for work by Drake moaning about being pushed off a building into the path of an oncoming train.

"Feeling a little rough this morning are we?" Josh smirked.

"Y-yeah... that was some... dream..."

"_Dream_?"

"Yeah, felt so _real_..."

Josh shook his head, "Probably 'cause it was _very _real."

"O-oh man! I made a _real _jerk of myself?!"

"Well, I don't know about jerk, but you hit that punch like it was going out of style."

"It was just _punch_!"

"_Spiked _punch."

"Spiked?"

"Ah geez! It was _nothing _but _alcohol_!"

Drake slapped his hands over his ears and fell back in pain, "Don't gotta yell!"

"Serves you right."

"I-I didn't know it was _spiked_," He cried, "I wasn't ganna drink, honest!"

Josh fought the urge to feel sorry for him. Whether he knew the punch was one-hundred percent alcohol or not, he knew going to the party would be trouble.

"Sorry I yelled," _Not that you're __hurting_, "I gotta get ready for work. Rest up awhile, take an aspirin or something."

Just as he started to walk away, Drake made a reach for his wrist to stop him.

"Josh,"

"Yeah?" He responded, slowly taking his arm back.

"So, if last night wasn't a dream, then we really... us... we're done?"

Josh turned away to walk out, "Rest up." He said softly, not looking back.

-------------------------

Josh concentrated on every detail down to the smallest popcorn kernel. Anything to get his mind off the sullen, bloodshot eyes staring up at him as he left.

_'... we really... us... we're done?'_

Just as he was about to put himself out of his misery with the soda hose, a familiar voice snapped him back.

"How's Drake this morning?"

"Oh, Mike! Uh, he's hurtin' pretty bad. H-how's your sister?"

"Hospital."

"Oh man! She alright?!"

"Alcohol poisoning."

"I'm sorry..."

"So's she." He chuckled.

"You know, Drake didn't know that punch was spiked."

"I didn't think so. Even someone wanting to get drunk quick would know better than to hit that stuff as hard as he did. He's lucky _he's_ not in the hospital."

"Yeah, I guess. So what brings you here anyway?"

"I'm leaving on a red eye and thought I'd stop by. That okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"When do you get off?"

"Uh, a-about... fou-" He was stopped cold by a ragged figure heading for the ticket counter from the corner of his eye.

Drake didn't even look like he tried to rest or even clean up.

Josh followed him with his eyes as far as he could without turning his head.

Mike followed Josh's line of site, catching Drake just as he was rounding the corner toward the theaters.

"Was _that _Drake?"

"Yeah, he's just trying to make me feel guilty."

"_Guilty_? For _what_?"

"Oh! N-no no! I didn't mean..."

"You yell at him for last night or something?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Their conversation continued for quite a while before Josh was able to relax.

Drake couldn't take much more of the cotton-mouth the hangover generously provided.

He swallowed his pride to face Josh as a customer.

As he approached the counter, Josh kept his back turned, despite Mike pointing out Drake right behind him.

Drake took a closer look. The night before was still pretty blurry, but the closer he got, the more it came back.

He marched over and stood next to Mike, shooting daggers between him and Josh.

"Um, _hi_?" Mike said, confused by the anger, "How're you fee-"

"Josh, can we talk? _Now_." Drake demanded.

"No. I'm busy."

"It's _dead _in here!"

"Well, I'm busy talking t-"

"Yeah, talk talk, let's _go_!"

He grabbed at Josh from over the counter.

"I-I'll wait here?"

"P-Please?!" Josh called back as Drake pulled him into the supply closet.

"What are you doing?!"

"Talking to someone. What's it to you?"

"Josh I know who that is! You trying to make me look like a bigger jerk than I already did?!"

"No, you're still doing a pretty good job of that yourself."

Drake snapped his jaw shut and raised his chin high. The last thing he wanted was for Josh to see how that last statement stung so bad it would leave a mark.

"Oh, _I'm_ being a jerk?! You're the one who _dumped _me so you could date _girls _again and 'find yourself' and you're picking up on a guy I made a fool of myself in front of last night!"

"First, I'm _not _picking up on him..."

"_Second_?"

"Second," Josh hesitated for a moment. He knew this would bruise Drake's ego. Crush it even. Deciding Drake needed a good slap, he dropped the bomb, "Second, he picked me up last night."

He didn't think it possible, but he could see the already puffy, bloodshot, dull eyes dull even more. Drake's chin dropped to his chest, and he threw his hands up and pushed his way past Josh out of the closet. Josh close behind.

"You can have him!" He called to Mike, pointing toward Josh.

Mike let it go as a 'hungover and hurt' mistake.

Josh let Mike go with that. Not many outside their circle would get that it was no mistake.

"Drama queen much?"

"He's not usually like this, honestly." Josh defended, though he wasn't sure why.

"I believe you. Who would know him better than his own brother, right?"

_Oh, you have no idea how well_, "Right."

"So are you up for getting together later?"

"I should go take ca-" Not running to Drake's side when he was hurt was new, but this time, as far as he was concerned, he deserved the hurt.

"You should go...?"

"Okay. Sure. I get off at four."


	6. Chapter 6

"Josh is running awful late," Walter said, checking the clock, "Drake, did h-"

"No." He answered dryly, mindlessly flipping through channels.

"O-okay... you okay?" Walter asked, slowly removing the remote from Drake's grasp. It took a moment before it registered he was going through the motions yet the channels weren't changing.

"Y-... n-... I'm fine."

"Well, okay. But you know if you wanna talk..." He didn't bother finishing his statement. It wasn't as if Drake would take him up on the offer anyway.

He got up to leave when he found himself gently pulled back.

"Y-yeah... I wanna... talk."

"_Really_?!" Walter gasped.

"Yeah, I do." He answered softly, eying his fidgety hands.

Walter sat back cautiously, waiting at any moment for his son to change his mind. Instead, to his amazement, shock and even joy, Drake tearfully opened up about everything. Well, not _quite _everything. At first, all Walter could do was stare, mouth agape.

Drake had managed to sum up roughly two years into two minutes.

"Y-you s-see? I kn-knew it was w-wrong to use those g-girls, b-but..."

"Slow down!" Walter exclaimed, trying to take it all in, "You act as though I'm going to freak out on you or hate you or something..."

"Y-you're not?" Drake sniffled, "I-I mean... you do know what I am s-saying..."

Walter smiled and opened up for a hug, completely taken aback when Drake fell into it, "C-come on! I couldn't hate you," He took him reassuringly by the shoulders, lifting his chin for eye contact, "You can be selfish and loud, and even sometimes a bit on the dim side..."

"H_-hey_!" Drake half chuckled. The other half a bit offended.

"But you are my son. I love you no matter what, got it?"

Drake took a moment to process Walter's reaction, "S-so you're okay...?"

"Of course. But I'm wondering... who else knows? Mom? Josh?"

"Well, Josh..."

"How did he take it?"

_Oh, very well you wouldn't believe!_, He inwardly smirked, "Fine, and well, a _few _other people know too..."

"Yeah, it's usually the parents are the last to know these things... so I've heard."

"And you _are _okay with this?"

"Yes! And your mother will be too..."

"I was hoping you'd..."

"I think she'd rather hear it from you, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right," he took Walter back in for a hug, "Thanks Dad."

The shock was more than Walter could take and strangely enough, it wasn't about his son "coming out" to him. It was the "Thanks" and "Dad" and _sincere _hug.

All a complete one-eighty from the "Yeah, sure let's bond for Mom" act for Audrey.

"Your mom should be home soon." Walter said, getting up to leave, when Drake pulled him back once more.

"I-I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"If... well let's just say, if it were Josh sitting here and not me, would you feel the same?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

_Got him!_, "Oh, I don't know. Just asking." He smiled coyly and shrugged. Heading for the kitchen, he left Walter to maul the little hypothetical over.

--------------------------------

Josh casually skipped into the house as if nothing had happened.

Drake was right where he had planted himself earlier; on the couch, remote in hand.

"How was your _date_?" He asked smugly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was n-"

"A date, huh?" Audrey asked, coming from the kitchen, Walter close behind.

"It wasn't a date."

Drake allowed his smirk to visibly spread across his face a la Megan.

He'd opened up, just like he said he would.

It was Josh's turn.

"You were out quite a while, Josh. You two must have gotten along _splendidly_!" He sang, taking his leave.

"Who's he talking about, Josh?" Walter asked.

"_Just _a _friend_." He said defensively.

"Okay, just asking." Audrey defended, taking a seat next to Josh.

Both silently working on how to bring up Drake's news.

"He knows anyway, so why can't we..." Walter started, when Josh cut him off.

"He knows what?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"Well, Josh," Audrey started, unsure how to finish, "We had a talk with Drake earlier and we were wondering... he said you knew, so..."

_Wow, he told them... __**he told them**_, "Yeah, he's gay. So?"

"Well, he asked me if it were you in his place... and we just..."

"We just want you to know you can talk to us too... if you need to." Audrey finished.

"_What_?!", _He set me up!_, "I-I don't follow..."

"Well, if there's anything you'd like to tell us..."

"I'm not gay." He said calmly, "Yeah, the friend in question is, but I'm not. He _is just _a friend..."

"Oh! Well, okay then!" Walter seemed a little too relieved for Josh's liking, "We just wanted you to know you can come to us about anything, okay?"

"I'm telling you I'm not. I'm not." He tried to stay calm, but in the back of his mind he was fuming.

_Okay, Drake. You want a war? It's on._


	7. Chapter 7

Josh flung the door to their room so hard it nearly knocked it off the hinges.

Storming toward Drake's bed finding him casually kicked back strumming away at his guitar like nothing had happened.

"What are you doing?" Josh demanded coldly.

Drake mimed slipping a pair of sunglasses down his nose with one hand and sipping a drink with the other, "Chillin' back on a beach in Tijuana, sippin' a margarita..." Lowering the "glasses" a little farther down he added, "Well _helloooo_ Jose!"

Josh couldn't help feeling he had walked into a smart remark that only seemed to add fuel to the fire.

Drake found himself hauled off his bed and hurled face first onto Josh's, his arm pinned back with all of Josh's weight.

"O-ow! Jo-Josh, you're... hur-"

Josh leaned in inches from his squirming step-brother's ear, "You listen to me, and you listen good, Drake Parker..." His tone froze Drake's heart. He stopped trying to escape and agreed to listen, "This is _nothing _compared to the hurt I will put on you if you even _think _of trying to out me - when there may not even be anything to out - to mom and dad, _clear_?" He snarled.

Drake nodded, allowing a slight grunt of pain to escape. Josh took the grunt as a plea to get off, "Good. Glad we're clear."

As soon as Drake felt the pressure off, he scrambled back to cradle his sore arm, staring in disbelief.

"S-so is that a _threat_?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"It's a promise."

"J-Josh, I..."

"I don't know how, but I know you put something into dad's head..."

"So _what_?!" Drake snapped defiantly, quickly shrinking back when Josh made as though he'd pounce again, "So," he softened his tone, "I 'came out' like I said I would and don't think I wasn't listening I know you lied..."

"I did _not _lie! I'm _not _gay..."

"But you told _me _you think you're bi, why didn't you tell _them_?"

"Because... I don't... just let me figure this out, alright?"

"Yeah, _whatever_. Least you could have done was told them 'I think I _might _be... but I'm _working _on it...'"

"I didn't say anything 'cause there may _not _be _anything _to say!"

"You're _such _a _hypocrite_!"

"_What_?!"

"You're always saying 'You shouldn't lie ever to anyone, Drake'..."

"For the _last _time, I'm _not _lying!"

"Oh? 'Cause it seems to me like you're doing an awful lot of lying lately..."

"What are you getting at?"

"You've been lying to _yourself_. A _lot_. Trust me, I know the signs. I lied to myself for almost _two years_, remember?"

Josh took a defensive stance. Drake took it as attack mode and ducked for cover.

"You know what I see when I look at you right now?" He said sternly, trying to turn the conversation back to Drake.

"A guy about to pee his pants?" Drake laughed slightly.

"I see a vindictive..." He waited for the confused 'eyebrow furrow'.

He was/wasn't disappointed, "Please if you _ever _decide to pick up a book _please _let it be a _dictionary_!"

"_Well_!"

"Think combination Mindy/Megan..."

"J-Josh, please..."

"You're making it very difficult to love you, you know?"

"Y-you still... love me?"

"My feelings aren't a light switch. I can't just turn them off and on."

He tried to exit before Drake could stop him and he made it, but not before catching, "I-I still love you too, jerk!", as he slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Drake wasn't sure how seriously to take Josh's 'promise' after his confession of still having feelings for him.

_He wouldn't hurt me... not physically anyway..._

What did hurt, was this had been the first night since Josh had been 'done' with him they had gone to bed without a word to each other.

He couldn't take much more trying to fight to go to sleep.

Making a leap from his bed he scurried to find clothes when he bumped Josh's bed, startling him.

"Wh-what the... Drake?"

"Go back to sleep." He said sharply, struggling with his jeans.

"It's three am! Whe-"

"Go _back _to _sleep_!" He demanded once more, heading for the window.

He had gotten half way when he found himself pulled back in by his ankles, "Let go of me!"

"No! Are you _crazy_?! Where are you going at three in the morning?!"

"What's it to you?"

"'What's it to...'? Oh, this is about my getting mad earlier. Well I'm _not _apologizing..."

"Me either!"

"Fine! But will you _please _go back to bed?!"

"No! Stop telling me what to do!"

Josh readied himself to pounce and physically put Drake back into bed. Tie him down even, when both were startled by their door being flung open.

"_What _is going on here?!" Walter, who had been struggling with sleep himself, burst in, "It's bad enough I can't sleep, you wake your mother and so help you if you woke your sister!" He hissed.

Josh tried to shrug it off and apologize when Drake piped up.

"I'm _sick _of him _telling _me what to _do_!"

"_What_?! I do n-"

"Well _I'm_ telling you _both_; go _back _to _bed_!"

Josh sighed and obediently fell back into bed.

After a few short moments of an uncomfortable stare down and silence from Drake, he stiffened, "No. I won't." He said matter-of-factly then tried to pass Walter.

Going out the window was fun, but if he didn't have to...

Not to mention he was trying to make a point; he was going to do as he pleased. He was now a contracted musician, and eight-teen after all. Who was Josh - or even Walter - to tell him what to do?

Josh sat up in time to see Walter catch Drake by the arm and haul him out, slamming the door behind them.

Again, Josh sighed and shrugged, _Maybe__ he'll get what's coming to him for once... whatever that may be._

Walter dragged his protesting, and by now extremely aggravated step-son to the living room.

Before either knew what was happening, Walter had Drake pinned across his lap.

For a split second, Drake was too shocked to say or do anything, until he felt Walter's hand lift from his back.

"NO!" He cried, "You wouldn't! P-please!" He begged, kicking and bucking, trying to escape.

Walter hadn't made a move. He was just as shocked with himself as Drake, but still used it to his advantage.

"Are you going to listen to me?"

"Y-yes! I sw-"

"Are you going to talk to me and not get smart or yell or try to leave?"

"Yes! And yes! And I won't leave! I swear! Just please let me up!"

Walter guided Drake up and sat him on the couch next to him.

Keeping a wary eye on Walter, Drake scooted to the other end.

"You're right," Walter said softly, trying to regain Drake's trust, "I wouldn't. But you..."

"I know. I made you. I make everyone mad and upset and any other words Josh could pull on me he says I do to him... it's my fault... I'm such a..."

"Stop. Whatever you were going to call yourself, stop."

"But I..."

"Doesn't matter. Don't put yourself down. I'm not hearing it."

"Thank you." Drake said softly into his chest, his fingers wrung together between his knees.

"So you going to tell me what's _really _bothering you?"

"I already did..."

"No. This isn't just about _Josh _being _bossy_... it's a gi-... gu... gir... guy... isn't it?"

"You can't even _say _it! _Why _would I..."

"I can say it. It's just taking getting used to is all."

Deciding Walter wasn't going to let up, Drake opened up yet again. His chin back in his chest. Hands tightly clapped together in their place between his knees, "I-I'm in l-love with him." He said, voice shaking.

Walter wasn't sure where to go with this. He caught and corrected his shocked expression before Drake looked up.

"A-and he doesn't love you b-"

"No, that's the problem..."

"Huh?"

"He _does _love me. He told me _himself _he loves me but..."

"But? I'm afraid I'm lost..."

"I know. I am too... and it _hurts_! And what's _worse _is he wants to date _girls_!"

"O-okay. It just sounds like he's not as sure of himself as you are..."

"He told me he _might _be bisexual. That he hasn't _dated _enough to know for sure..."

"Yet, you two are in love?"

"Worse yet..."

"It gets _worse_?!"

"He won't tell his parents!"

"Maybe they aren't as understanding as..."

"No, I know for a _fact _they are!"

Walter could feel his brain sizzle. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, but he was beginning to be sorry he offered, _Could have left this for his mother_, "Okay," He finally said, after a few minutes of silence to get his mind back on track, "Why don't we sleep on this? Good night's sleep, maybe we'll be able to talk more when we're refreshed..."

"I-it's okay. I'm going to stay up a while. Watch a little TV. There's no way I can sleep now."

"You aren't going to disappear are you? You promised."

"No. I won't go anywhere. I promise."

Walter gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and headed for bed.

Drake listened for him to get all the way up before kicking back with the remote.

Just as he was about to turn on the TV and get comfortable, he was startled by the kitchen door.

"_M-Megan_?! What are _you _doing..."

"You want to 'out' Josh, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't want him more mad at me than he..."

"I'll help."

"_What_? _Why_? What happened to letting _us _screw up?"

"You're not a couple anymore..."

"_Don't_ remind me." He grunted.

"There's nothing for you two boobs to screw up anymore. And I promised I wouldn't tell as long as you were a couple, remember?"

"Ah. Okay, I'm listening."

"Mom and Dad are going to want pictures of our last outing as a family with Josh before he goes to school, right?" She groaned at the thought. Drake simply nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so?"

"Hide their camera."

"And how is hiding their camera going to out Josh?"

"They'll borrow mine."

"So?"

"Boob! I'm going to have to spell this out?"

"Well..."

"Remember that picture of you and Josh I took before he left for Africa?"

"Ah, yeah. The one of us making out." Drake remembered fondly.

Megan shuddered, but continued as calmly as she could after she herself remembed the picture.

"Yes. That one. It's still on my camera."

"But, _I'm_ in that picture..."

"But they already know about _you_. We're outing _Josh_."

She watched as Drake's facial expressions shifted with each thought that passed.

"Ooooh, yeah! I get it!"

"Do you?" She asked smuggly.

"Yeah, they already know about _me_! I get it!"

"Yes!"

"You are the _bestest_, _evilest, _little sister _ever_!" He exclaimed, running back to bed.

"Check and mate."


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed, but there were still a few days before Josh was set to leave and still neither spoke a word to each other.

Josh wasn't going to argue, it gave him a chance to think and ready himself for school, but one thing did bother him; Drake seemed fine with it.

He had even been dating already. At least six or seven Josh knew of. What really got him was Drake had even brought several home and their parents never said one word.

Then, what would they say? This was Drake, the only difference was the gender he was bringing home.

_Same old Drake_, Josh thought as Drake paraded yet another guy - seven? Eight? - through the living room.

"Hey." He said, nodding toward Josh. Possibly the more polite of the guys Drake had brought home, to acknowledge Josh.

Josh nodded back, forcing a smile.

Drake pulled his trademark jealousy grab at the guy, trying to get him out as quick as possible.

Josh wasn't sure what Drake was so afraid of. So Mike showed interest in him and not Drake, it wasn't his fault, he wasn't even trying.

And he sure wasn't going to try now; he had better things to think about; school and Dr-... Mi-... and school.

He gave up, he had to talk to Drake, even if not now - who knew what he and this guy were up to - at least before he leaves.

He slammed his school catalog shut and slumped back into the couch, patiently waiting for Drake's latest conquest to leave before confronting him.

It wasn't ten minutes when Josh began to nod off and was jolted by the door slamming shut.

The sound of footsteps bopping down the stairs soon followed.

He jumped up to catch Drake in the kitchen.

"So, that last one didn't go well, huh?"

"You talking to me?"

"I'm trying. Am I succeeding?"

"Barely. And not that it means anything to you, but no, it didn't go well. Happy?"

"'Course... not, no. I mean... he seemed nice..."

"What do you want, Josh?"

"I just want to talk," He said, taking at seat at the table, "Please?"

Drake took a seat as well, "So talk."

"I'm just glad you've moved on... dating again and all, but I leave in a couple days and I don't want to leave with this tension between us... I want my brotha back."

"So, are you apologizing?"

"For what? Getting mad? I told you, I'm not apologizing for that..."

"Then how about for attacking me? You and Walter both..."

"What did Dad do? He attacked you?! That doesn't sound li-"

"Oh, never mind!" He dropped it quick before he could embarrass himself any farther, "I could do with an apology for the attack!" He added, jumping from his seat and into Josh's face.

"I could do with an apology for you trying to out me!" He snapped back into Drake's face.

"I'm sorry!"

"Me too!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Then I guess we're br-" Once again, Drake caught him off-guard and pulled him in for a fierce kiss.

To Josh's surprise, Drake broke away first.

Falling back into the door, he burst into tears, "I-I'm sorry, Josh! I know you want to be brothers again, but... I'm sorry!"

He fell the rest of the way through the door making a quick dash up the stairs, Josh close behind.

He bravely burst into Megan's room.

"_What_ do you think you are doing?" She scowled.

Drake ignored her and went right for the drawer with the camera.

"Where is it?"

"Where's _what_? Are you cry-"

"The _camera_! Where is it?!"

"Oh, it's around."

Drake wasn't in the mood for games. He marched to her bed and picked her up so they were nose to nose, "One more time," He growled, "Where is the camera?"

She was almost afraid, just about ready to talk when she noticed Josh peeking in.

"Why? You backing out? You two a couple again or something?"

He set her down and began to pace, "No... no, I just don't want to do this... it's up to him."

"A change of heart, eh? You're no fun."

"So where is it?"

"What's going on?" Josh stepped in, "What about the camera?"

Drake moved from striking distance and to Megan's amusement, tearfully confessed everything.

Josh stared blankly in disbelief. His mouth opened and closed, that much he was aware, but words failed him.

"Josh? Please say something. Anything?"

"Okay, um, you realize, Drake, you are in that picture too..."

"Well, yeah, but they know about me, I was..."

"Ah ha, but Drake they still don't know about _us_!"

Josh waited patiently as Drake thought for a moment; he was in the picture too… Megan offers help…

Josh watch the color drain from Drake's face, but not before going through three shades of red and two of purple.

Drake shot a look from Josh to Megan and back.

Neither had to say a word, they knew what the other was thinking.

With a quick nod, they pounced her, sending a squeal from the depths of her lungs.

Josh slapped his hand over her mouth, careful to make sure she wasn't able to bite.

"Where's that camera, Megan?!"


	10. Chapter 10

After several hours of tearing the house apart they came up bust.

They should have known Megan knew better than to take threats from them seriously there was no getting her to talk.

"What are we going to do?" Drake sighed, collapsing in frustration onto Josh's bed; his head at the foot.

Josh joined him, resting his head on Drake's stomach, forcing a small grunt from Drake.

He fought the urge to run his fingers through Josh's soft, matted curls, _Stop it!_

"I don't know. We searched everywhere. Who's to say Mom and Dad don't already have the camera?"

"Please don't say that!"

"You know, there is one place we haven't searched…"

"Don't even think for one minute I'm searching _Megan_!"

"No, Drake! I mean our room."

"Why would she hide it in here? We'd find it."

"No, not necessarily. She'd assume we would assume she wouldn't. That or she'd know we'd know and not hide it here knowing…"

"So we ganna look or not?"

They literally turned the room upside down and nothing.

Collapsing, this time in exhaustion back onto the bed, Drake assumed the worst, "Mom and Dad have it. Game over."

Josh joined him back on the bed, "If you think about it, it is possible they already know anyway." He sighed, defeated.

"How?! No one I know ever said anything…"

"Think about it; all of San Diego knows, how do we know for sure it _never_ got back to them…"

"Because they would have said something?"

"No. I bet they haven't said anything because they want to hear it from us," Josh sat up to look Drake in the eye. He already looked scared and hurt as it was, but felt Drake should know, "Mom and Dad already had their suspicions about you…"

"What? Suspicions about…"

"You being… you know…"

Drake thought for a moment. Maybe he hadn't done such a good job hiding. But then, deep down he didn't want to hide. He wanted to be himself.

"Then why didn't they s-"

"They didn't want to say anything because they didn't want to scare you farther into hiding. And they wanted to hear it from you before they came across like they were ganging up on you," He lowered his head, trying his best to hide the fact he was painfully holding in tears that would not be held back, "Like you had them do to me."

Drake crawled to Josh's side.

Rather than force Josh to look up, Drake lay back to rest his head in his lap.

"Go ahead and cry. Trust me, you'll feel better." He said reassuringly, lightly wiping away a stray tear, "I am sorry."

Josh gently removed Drake's hand from his face, "Yeah, I know," He choked, sliding from under Drake, "Look, I… I want to tell them, I do. I know it's not fair to you and I'm sorry for that…" He added, pacing the room. The harder he fought the tears, the more it hurt.

Losing the battle, he fell back onto the couch.

Drake stayed on the bed. Knowing how it was to have someone intrude on a good cry, he let Josh go.

After a few minutes, Josh could feel the tension lift. Drake was right, he did feel better. At least his head didn't hurt anymore from holding back.

Once Drake was sure Josh was calm, he cautiously joined him on the couch, "Feel better?"

"Y-yeah, I do. Thanks."

Sitting back for a few silent moments both looked to each other and sighed.

"You know," Drake said, wanting to break the silence, "You said you were happy for me moving on. Did you mean it?"

"Well, yeah. I love you too much to see you sitting around hurting. I was actually glad to see you with other guys."

"Honestly, I wish you'd stop saying that."

"What?"

"I love you."

"But I do. I told you I can't turn my feelings on and off…"

"You know why it never worked out with any of the guys I was seeing?"

"Well, I just thought you were going back to your old ways; playing the field." He jokingly jabbed Drake in the arm, trying hard to lighten the mood again. Last thing he wanted was another tear-fest.

"Aside from the fact I wouldn't 'put out'… the last guy was the closest I came, but he just…"

"You _never_? With _any_ of them?"

"No," He jumped from the couch, taking his turn at pacing the room, "I didn't want to! With any of them! With any one because…" He could feel the all too familiar welling of his eyes, but refused, _Don't you do it! Don't you cry!_

"Drake?"

"Like I said, the last one was the closest I came, but he… he wasn't you!"

Josh sat back trying to process what Drake was saying. He couldn't believe Drake would spend the whole time trying to find him in someone else_ He loves me that much he compares them all to me_

He wasn't sure what to say. He was flattered? A bit freaked out? A little of both. Then it occurred to him, Drake didn't seem to notice Josh hadn't had one date since their break up.

But then Josh himself wasn't even sure what held him back. There were a few prospects, but then school and the whole mess with Drake and Mike reared their ugly heads.

He didn't want to start anything by dredging up that mess.

When Drake went to pass the couch once more as he paced, Josh reached out to pull him back and set him down.

"Drake I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry?"

"Don't. It doesn't matter. But I guess you can take back being happy for me. Obviously 'moving on' isn't working for me."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed; I haven't exactly been wrought with an over abundance of dates myself."

Drake sat up and shot a look that would break even the strongest of people, "B-because you… you still love me?" He fell back in shock; once the words left his lips there was no going back. As much as he wanted to believe that to be true, he knew better, _Why__ did I say that out loud?!_

He felt like such a fool. He didn't want an answer, but knew Josh had one.

"I-I guess that's part of it," He admitted, to his own shock and dismay, "I do have other things on my mind…"

"Like that guy?"

Josh sat up defensively. Was he that easy to read? How could Drake possibly know?

Unless he didn't and was just guessing.

Or trying to get a rise from him.

Either way, Josh knew from his own reaction, if Drake didn't know before knew now.

"Maybe."

"I knew that was a date!"

"No! We were just hanging out, that's all. We went out to dinner and just talked before I took him…"

"A date."

"Drake, it wasn't a date! He was leaving that night and just wanted to someone to hang out with before he left."

_Left_, Drake wondered to himself, "What do you mean 'left'?" He asked, wanting to hear it from Josh the guy was out of the picture for good.

"He was going back to get ready for school."

"School?"

"Just so happens he goes to Whitman, and all we did on this so called 'date' was talk about what it's like."

_Whitman? As in Josh is going to Whitman in a couple of days_, "Perfect. Just perfect." Drake let slip.

"Drake _don't_!" He couldn't believe he felt the need to defend himself. What was he thinking? It was becoming all too clear to Josh that as far as Drake was concerned it was okay for Drake to try and move on but not him.

The thought angered him. The last thing he wanted aside from more hurt and tears was the anger.

"You know I don't even care anymore if Mom and Dad have the damn camera! I don't care if they know!"

"J-Josh…"

"If it will end this once and for all… "

He marched out, slamming the door behind him leaving Drake to think about what he was doing: Pushing Josh away.


	11. Chapter 11

Drake stayed on Josh's bed giving himself and Josh time to cool off and think things through.

He knew how he sounded. He knew what Josh heard. He knew Josh would want an apology and nothing surprised him more than the overwhelming urge to do so.

It was how to put it into words without choking. How to sound sincere.

He crept downstairs finding Josh settled back on the couch watching TV.

He stepped up to the couch and lightly cleared his throat to get Josh's attention.

Josh kept his sights on the TV, nodding to acknowledge Drake's presence.

"Can I sit here?" Drake asked softly.

"Free country."

"I know my apologies never seem to mean anything, but I am sorry."

"You know what would make them mean something?"

"Knowing why I'm apologizing and mean it?"

Josh turned off the TV yet still stared straight ahead. He wasn't able to bring himself to look at Drake. He knew if he did, Drake would use those sad eyes of his to make him feel bad for being mad.

_Not this time_, He thought. He wasn't accepting any apologies without explanation, "So? You actually thought things through this time?"

"Yeah. A lot…"

"I'm listening." He couldn't wait to hear this.

Drake rested his chin in his chest, his bangs falling over his eyes. A posture he knew would work to soften Josh up: If he could just get Josh to look at him.

"I know how I sounded. I know I made you feel you had to defend yourself, and you shouldn't."

Josh side-glanced catching Drake's side-glance at him.

Drake quickly shifted his eyes back to his knees, "I made it seem like it was okay I was moving on, but it wasn't okay for you. I know you haven't had a date, and I know your hanging with that guy wasn't a date. I was just… I was jealous. Angry. And I'm sorry."

Josh was at a loss. He tried to find words, made a motion to speak, but it all failed him.

"And I know," Drake continued, "You want to make sure and 'explore'. If you're really _that_ confused, then you should. It's none of my business…"

"Drake, I…"

"I love you. And if I learned anything from you going to Africa its loving means letting go and I _hate_ it. But if this is going to make you happy then I guess… I have nothing else to say but I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Drake. I appreciate it."

"So, you _appreciate_ it. Do you _accept_it?"

Josh looked up into Drake's eager, surprisingly honest, eyes -those deep, soft, brown eyes- and did just what he was afraid he'd do; lose control.

He reached over and gripped Drake's shoulders, pulling him in for a lingering kiss.

Drake stopped him just long enough for a quick, puzzled "J-Josh?"

"Ye-" Was all Josh could squeak out before Drake pulled him back in.

Josh guided Drake back, pinning him against the arm rest.

Deepening his kiss, he slid his hand down Drake's body, caressing his inner thigh.

He could feel the results as Drake pressed himself against his hand, forcing it farther up his thigh.

As Josh moved his kiss from his lips to his neck, Drake's lips parted for a barely audible whimper.

"You okay?" Josh whispered into the nape of his neck as he gingerly worked the zipper of Drake's skin tight jeans.

"Yeah," He breathed, relived as the pressure of his jeans against his hardening member was released, "Oh yeah…"

Josh was just about to wrap Drake up into his arms and carry him off when both were startled to their feet by the sound of the door.

Audrey and Walter had gone straight into the kitchen, giving the guys time to frantically straighten their hair and clothes when Walter entered from the kitchen.

"You guys look like you're up to something," He joked, "You okay?"

"Nothin' goin' on here!" Josh wheezed.

Drake couldn't speak. Instead he continued fussing with his hair.

"Oookaaay," Walter said suspiciously, "But we do want to talk to you guys later." He said, taking his leave back into the kitchen to help his wife.

"Um, yeah… too cl-" Josh started when he was interrupted by Walter re-entering.

"Oh, Drake," He said, sending Drake's heart into his throat.

"Uh, uh-hu?"

"Barn door, pal."

"Barn d-?" Drake spun around to zip up what he hoped wasn't a too noticeable near-gone erection, "Th-thanks… yeah, can't be walkin' around with that ha…ngin'… yeah…" He drifted off in embarrassment.

Josh face palmed.

Neither had noticed Walter had already gone back into the kitchen.

"What do you think they want to talk to us about?" Josh wondered aloud.

"I-I don't know. You don't think they really have the camera do you?" Drake whispered.

"If they do they haven't seen the picture. We'd be getting a serious earful by now."

"I bet Megan was bluffing anyway."

"You know I think you're right. But do we really want to take that chance?"

"No. No way. But," Drake swallowed hard and marched into the kitchen. Josh stayed put, waiting anxiously when after a few strenuous moments Drake came bursting out, "They're going to be busy for a while. So you still wanna…" He nodded toward the stairs.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Josh couldn't believe Drake could possibly still be in the mood. Though he had to admit, the close call was pretty hot.

"J_o__ooo_sh…" Drake sang, casually ascending the stairs.

Josh kept his eye on the kitchen as he ran for Drake, grasping his arm and dragging him to their room.

He scooped Drake up and laid him on his bed and in an instant was on top of him.

"Not worried about Mom and Dad down stairs?" Josh asked, struggling to help Drake with his zipper.

"Nope."

"Just checking."

"We're still broken up, right?" Drake asked, fighting with Josh's shirt.

Josh had a sudden flash back he quickly dismissed before it could kill his mood, "Yeah, 'course."

"Just checking."

Drake _did_ want to know why. But as Josh ravaged him - nibbling at his neck and shoulders, slipping a hand between the bed and his backside, gripping tightly - his philosophy of 'Don't question it. Just love it' quickly took over and he kept his mouth shut, allowing Josh to do as he pleased.

And what Josh pleased, pleased Drake.

Nothing mattered. All inhibitions were cast aside as Josh slid Drake's boxers down past his knees then off, tossing them across the room followed by his own.

Parents? What _parents_?

They're no longer a couple? Could pose a _small_ problem, but not for Drake.

Not unless Josh regretted anything.

_Josh is the one who started this_, He thought, justifying everything as he flipped things over so he was now on top, "So," he breathed into Josh's ear, "May I?"

Not caring one way or the other what Drake meant, Josh simply nodded when the wind was knocked from him as he felt Drake's mouth surrounding him.

If anyone had asked Josh if Drake was capable of anything with his mouth other than smart mouthing, the ear to ear smile would be a dead giveaway.

He did miss this; the way Drake whirled his tongue around the tip. How he worked his lips the entire length.

How he grasped his sack with one hand has he followed his lips up and down with the other.

It was too much. Just the thoughts sent him into a frantic orgasm. He didn't even have time to warn Drake.

Not that it mattered. Drake took it all in.

Josh wasn't the only one who missed this and the thought of never having it again - with Josh anyway – he was going to savor it.

Once he was sure Josh was satisfied, he sat up to watch the last of the small waves of pleasure crash over him.

Crawling up next to him, Drake rested his head on his chest, "Nice and relaxed?"

"Yes. Very." Josh sighed, "Now. What about you?" He added, rolling over on top of him, fondling his erection.

"I thought you'd want to rest, but if you insist…"

Josh wasn't as sure of his abilities as Drake. He often wondered if he was Drake's first, where Drake could have possibly learned.

He opted for his usual, which didn't bother Drake in the least.

His strong hand wrung around his entire member. The sturdy thrusts up and down and… a new move!

Drake hadn't prepared himself for Josh's other hand to go exploring.

Josh had gently slid his pointer and middle deep into him, trying to keep the rhythms of both hand job and fingering slow and steady.

"Josh!" He cried, trying to catch his breath, "Yes!"

Terrified Drake's crying out would catch their parent's attention, yet not wanting to stop and leave Drake hanging, Josh sped up the rhythm sending Drake farther into ecstasy.

He bit his lip and pounded the bed with his fists, trying desperately not to cry out again when his back arched and his body shook and he finally released.

Josh slowed the pace; enjoying the feeling of Drake's pulsing in his hand till he was sure he was finished.

"So, decided… what we're… going to do about the… parentals…" Drake asked, grunting as he caught his breath.

"What about them?" Josh was a bit taken aback this would be Drake's first thought after such an orgasm.

"They want to talk to us, remember?"

"You know, Drake," He said, climbing on top of him, "I don't care about that right now." He said, staring into Drake's troubled eyes, "Don't worry, okay. All I want to do right now is relax and hold you."

"You… Josh, I…" Drake had never been more confused in his life. Not even when he first realized his feelings for Josh was he ever this confused, "I don't…"

Josh shushed him with a light kiss to his forehead, "Just relax and we'll deal with it when or if the time comes, okay?" He said reassuringly.

There was a comforting tone in Josh's voice and how he held him tight that told Drake things were going to be alright.

"Okay. I trust you." _And love you_, He thought as he rested his head on Josh's chest and fell fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Drake woke to find himself half dressed, in his own bed and alone.

Jumping from his bed he sluggishly searched for the rest of his clothes and caught sight of the clock.

"Eight-thirty?" _I slept for eleven hours? __Hell __yeah! __Go Josh!_

He was just about to the door when Josh entered.

"Hey man. Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" He yawned and stretched, his shirt rising just above the hem of his jeans.

Josh shut his eyes and inwardly shook it off, "About what? Falling asleep? You did it all the time afterward."

Looking up to catch Josh smiling brightly he couldn't help but return it.

"You know, I…" They said together.

"You go ahead." Drake insisted.

"Nah, you go…"

"I feel like a real jerk. I should have been more understanding."

"I'm just as big a jerk. You have every right to be upset with me. I really _really _didn't want to hurt you. I _don't_ want to hurt you…"

"I know. But about last night…"

"That was my fault I know, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. I could have said no. Should I have said no?"

"I'm glad you didn't." He said, shrugging sheepishly.

A few seconds of awkward silence along with a stray tear or two passed before they fell into each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Drake!" Josh cried into his shoulder.

A muffled "Me too!" came from his chest.

It was a while before they let go to breathe and took a seat on Josh's bed.

"Man, Drake, you have any idea how hard it is to lie to you?" He asked, gently wiping away Drake's tears.

"Lie to me?" Drake choked, removing Josh's hand from his cheek, yet keeping a tight grip, "About what? Why?"

"I told you I was happy for you moving on…"

"You weren't?"

"I was miserable… and jealous…"

"Well, as long as we're being honest with each other; that _was_ the reason I was dating again…"

"To make me miserable?"

"Mostly just jealous. I was never out to hurt you either."

"Okay, so as long as we are being honest…"

"That _was_ a date with Mike, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But I found myself doing the same thing you were…"

"What? Out to make me jealous?"

"No…"

"Make me mis-"

"No! Looking for you." Both went silent and stared at the floor. Several seconds passing before Josh spoke again, "I had a few opportunities to date; men _and_ women, but none of them were you," He paused for a second or two, allowing for Drake to have his say. When Drake passed he added, "Then you started parading all these guys through and you at least _seemed_ like you were having a good time and I was so _angry_ at myself… I thought sure I had lost you for good."

Taking a bit more time to think, Drake continued to stare at the floor, Josh's hand still clasped in his own, "Well I _wasn't_ having a good time," He said sorely, placing Josh's hand back to his cheek, "So, what? You want me back?"

"Well, if you'll ha-" He was quickly cut off when Drake jumped up to straddle his lap, pulling him in by his ears for a fervent kiss.

"Yes!" Drake exclaimed, "But…"

"B-but?" Josh stuttered, catching his breath.

"That camera. That _damn_ cam-... what are we going to do?!"

Noting the worry in Drake's tone and eyes, Josh wrapped his arms around him tight, "Mom and Dad did have it."

"_What_?!" Drake cried, pushing away from Josh and pacing the room.

"The picture's not on it." He said calmly.

"I _knew_ she was bluffing… how did you…"

"Mom had it in her purse. When I saw she had it I asked if I could take a look…"

"So it was that easy? We went nuts for nothing."

"No, no. Megan knew we'd find it eventually. There'd be no reason Mom and Dad wouldn't let us see it…"

"So?"

"Memory card."

"Of course! She's got the memory card and was planning on putting it in the camera…"

"After we found it and got comfortable thinking the picture was gone. But she can't put it back in if she can't find it." He chuckled, pulling the camera from his pocket.

"You are _the_ best!"

"Yeah, I know." He said half jokingly, then pulled Drake back onto his lap, "Look, I've been doing some thinking and I'm going to tell Mom and Dad about me."

Drake raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened; a look Josh mistook for 'happy surprise' but instead got a perplexed "Why?"

"I thought you wanted me to!" He burst, sending Drake back and slipping to the floor and following him with a stinging glare, "You somehow plant it in their heads to question me then come down on me for 'lying to myself and them' and you're asking '_Why'_?!"

"Josh, I just… you don't…" He whimpered and scooted back against the couch, "The only reason I told them was so I wouldn't have to sneak around when we broke up. But we're together again…"

Josh took a step back to calm himself down. Drake had a point; it wasn't like he'd be dating and having to explain anything to their parents.

Unless they ever did found out about them. He still wasn't sure how either would explain but he did know neither wanted to.

Softening his harsh expression, he sighed and smiled, "I'm sorry. You're right. But this is for me. It's bad enough lying to them about us…"

"No, no Josh, there is nothing bad about _that_!"

"Okay, point taken. But I think I should. And not just for me really, but you too…"

"Why for me?"

"No one forced you to come out. You did it on your own and I'm proud of you for it…"

"Th-thanks, Josh…"

"It's only fair I do the same. So you think you could be proud of me?"

"Yeah. I'm behind ya man."

Both fell silent and slightly cringed in embarrassment at the corniness.

"Oh yeah," Josh remembered, "All they wanted to talk to us about was what we wanted to do today since it's… my last… day… anyway, they thought maybe we talked about it…"

"So what are ya up for?"

"I thought maybe we'd hit Mystic Mountain. How does a go or two on the Demonator for old time's sake grab ya?"

"It grabs me."

"And then we could all just go out to dinner… and I'll tell them then."

"Are you positive you want to tell them? I mean, you are always going on about how unsure you are… unless…"

"No, I'm still not real sure. All I'm really sure about is you." He said, leaning in for a soft kiss, "I'll let Mom and Dad know the plans."

"Cool. I'm just going to get cleaned up and I'll be down." He waited for Josh to shut the door and his footsteps to fade down the stairs to fall back spread eagle onto Josh's bed, crying out in blissful joy, "YES!"


	13. Chapter 13

Drake bound down the stairs and into the kitchen oblivious to the extra skip in his step.

Everyone dropped what they were doing as Drake whistled and hummed his way to the fridge.

"Josh, you were right," Walter said, nodding toward Drake, "That extra few hours of sleep did wonders."

Drake stopped and turned toward Josh.

"They wanted me to get you up earlier, but I convinced th-," He was cut short when Drake marched over and wrapped a tight bear hug around his waist. He could hear their parents jaws hit the table, "What are you doing?"

Suddenly becoming aware of his unusual cheeriness, Drake slid his arms from around Josh, "Uh, thank you?"

"Welcome?"

"Mom, Walter… boobs," Megan greeted, "Where's my camera?" She asked, rooting threw her mother's purse.

"Josh took it."

Megan turned on Josh and stabbed him with her glare, "Where is it?"

Both boys took her by the arm into the living room.

"Remember your promise?" Josh asked in a hushed, demanding tone, reaching into his back pocket for the camera.

"Yeah, we're a couple again," Drake added, mimicking Josh's tone and taking the camera, jabbing at Megan, "You promised so long as we're a couple…"

"Yeah, yeah. Now give it."

"Memory card, please." Josh demanded.

"It's in the drawer… empty."

"What? _Empty_?" The boys asked together, astonished.

"You honestly think I was going to keep _that_ picture?" She shuddered, "Besides, I knew you two would get back together eventually." She smiled, holding out her hand for the camera which Drake cautiously gave back.

Graciously taking the camera, she turned back to join their parents in the kitchen.

Drake fell back onto the couch, clutching his chest and heaving a sigh of relief.

Josh continued to stare toward the kitchen, "Well, what do ya know?" He said under his breath just before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Drake wheezed, "What?!"

Josh calmed his laughter. He had nearly forgotten their parents were in the next room, "She's happy for us." He whispered.

Drake sat up, still clutching his chest. A softly murmured "Wow." was all he could manage.

"If you think about it, her telling us she had that picture made us work together and…"

"And fight," She interrupted, having been sent out again by Audrey, "Every time you two fight you can't help getting close. And when you two get close, well…"

"Th-thanks, but why? Why help us?" Drake asked, gripping Josh's arm.

"Well, you two were miserable and when you're miserable you're no fun to prank because you don't react," She paused as the two shared a confused look before turning it cock-eyed on her, "Besides, it's going to be way more fun to watch you two screw up in front of Mom and Dad as a couple." She started back toward the kitchen, leaving her brothers to their confused state when she remembered the reason she was sent, "Oh, and they're about ready to go." She added with a quick wink before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Both fell back onto the couch. Josh's hand catching Drake's and holding tight, "You still going to tell them…" Drake asked when Walter entered, startling them to opposite ends of the couch.

"Tell who what?" He asked, oblivious to their jumpiness.

"We're ready when you are! Come on Drake!" Josh grabbed hold of Drake's arm, hauling him off the couch and out the door.

It took only one go-round on the Demonator to get Walter and Audrey to set back and let them go off on their own.

This was of course thanks to Megan's quick thinking when after a few hours of Josh trying to hint at going off on their own had failed.

_"Please?!__ You guys will love it! It's not so bad!"_She pleaded – right after lunch - with big puppy dog eyes that visibly melted Walter.

They slumped back onto a bench, Audrey resting her head on Walter's lap she waved the kids away, "Go! Don't let us stop you, we'll catch up." She said, holding back a heave.

"Cool! See ya guys!" Drake started off in one direction, Josh another when Walter called them back.

"Wait for Megan… stay together…" He said, his head falling back and Megan's cute '… _it's not so bad_!' ringing in his brain he too fought the urge to 'let go'.

"Oh, no it's okay," She assured, "I saw a friend of mine from school. See ya!"

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Josh said, heading to the left. Drake waved them off and headed right, the two of them meeting on the other side of a game booth.

"You know we're so in debt to Megan it's not funny anymore."

"No, Drake, I think this is her way of paying _us_ back."

"For wh-… oh right! That _Cory_ kid." He snorted. Shaking it off, he took Josh by the hand and playfully swung it back and forth. Sticking out his bottom lip and batting his eyes he asked "So what_chya_ wanna _do_oo?" in a child-like tone.

Josh took his hand back and sighed, "Cut it out."

At first Drake felt a bit slighted, till he noticed the discomfort on the face of the game operator, "Well, okay we could…"

"You know," Josh cut in, looking around he took Drake by the hand and took off running.

"What are you doing?!" Drake gasped.

Josh didn't answer. Instead he kept on till coming to a door just barely ajar.

Keeping hold of Drake with one hand, he cautiously pushed the door open enough to peek in with the other. Once satisfied the room was empty, he swung Drake around and threw him in, slamming the door shut behind them.

"_Josh_?! What…"

"Well, I wanted today to just be us," He said coolly, pressing Drake against a wall with his body, "But you know how Mom and Dad get."

"Y-yeah… you know the sign on the door said 'Keep Out' right?"

"Okay, '_Josh'_." He quipped, pressing a kiss to halt Drake's attempted protest.

Drake broke free for a quick breath, "You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"Yeah, _yeah_ I _did_." Not wanting to waste time on small talk, he made no secret about what he had planned.

Keeping Drake pinned, he undid his belt, quickly following it with the button and zipper.

Before Drake could fully take in what was happening, he was turned to face the wall, spread-eagle as if being searched with his pants to his ankles.

"_Josh_?!"

In response to Drake's cry, Josh reached around to firmly grip his lover's member, "What? You're the one always saying I'm too 'by-the-book' and not impulsive enough, so…"

"S-so you thought you'd take me in an off limits room at an amusement park?!"

"Well, yeah." He answered casually as he gingerly began stroking Drake's hardening length.

Drake's jaw snapped shut and his head slowly fell forward hitting the wall. His hips developed a mind of their own as they began to sway to Josh's rhythm.

Grasping Drake by the hip with his free hand he pulled him close, grinding his groin against Drake's cheeks.

Feeling the urge to release, Drake began to squirm.

"Stop stop STOP!" He cried, turning on Josh and pushing him away.

"What's wr-" The sight of Drake with his pants around his ankles caused a slight throated chuckle.

Sensing the stifled laughter, Drake firmly planted his hands on his hips and furrowed his brow, "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing, sorry. What's wrong?" He asked, keeping his line of sight above Drake's waist.

"Well, if I 'go' it's ganna happen all over the wall…"

The answer to this problem was simple; pushing Drake back against the wall he slid to his knees and, to Drake's utter joy and amazement, took him all in.

"Oh… _myGOD_!" Drake cried, grabbing a handful of Josh's hair with one hand, pounding the wall with the other.

As much as Drake wanted to take time to enjoy it, it was not going to take long: not only was it Josh's first time giving, it was Drake's first time receiving.

It was like he'd never imagined; Josh's hot breath, soft lips and swirling tongue slowly gliding up and down the entire length…

His hips quivered and his knees buckled.

Feeling himself ready to cry out, he clasped his hand over his mouth.

Determined to show Drake just how willing he was to be impulsive and please, he ignored the signs and warnings and allowed for every drop to slide down the back of his throat.

When he was sure Drake was threw, he stood and wrapped his arms around him, holding him up as he could feel Drake's knees wanted to give from under him.

"Surprise?"

Unable to speak, Drake simply nodded into his chest.

Once he was steady enough to stand on his own he turned back spread-eagle against the wall.

Accepting the invitation Josh once again pressed his body against Drake's, gliding his hands up and around to caress his chest.

Leaning in he lightly pepper his neck with small kisses, "You know it's been a while." He whispered.

"Too long a while."

He gently slid a hand down Drake's chest to his waist then traced around his slender hips to his ass.

Without warning, he pushed a finger into Drake's hole causing him to wince and moan.

"It really has been a while," Josh said softly into the back of Drake's neck, "You're really tight."

"A-a little… yeah…"

Josh stepped back and leaned against the opposite wall, undoing his buckle and pants as he slowly slid down, "Come here." He 'ordered' in a low, husky voice.

Drake turned and paused for a moment, studying Josh's expression; his chin held high, almost arrogantly. His mouth clenched, and his eyes fixed on Drake's slender frame.

Unable to resist the demand, he shuffled toward him, pants still around his ankles nearly knocking Josh's trying to be 'serious and sexy' into another bout of stifled laughter.

Turning Drake around, he kicked his feet from under him and quickly caught him by the hips just as he came within an inch of his member then guided him down and thrust himself in.

Not wanting to cry out loud, Drake inwardly shrieked and tensed.

With each thrust he tried to keep his balance but with his legs 'bound' by his clothing, they soon tired and he became a rag doll.

Feeling Drake become dead weight, Josh attempted to steady him, grasping so tightly his nails pierced his skin.

This time the shriek was vocal, but Josh's concentration on nearing the end seemed to deafen him and the closer he got, the deeper his nails dug into Drake's hips.

Unable to take much more, Drake allowed the tears welling up to flow when to his relief as Josh came, he loosened his grip but to silence himself he took in a mouthful of Drake's shirt, along with a bit of Drake.

Again Drake shrieked, and this time Josh let go. Gently lifting Drake he removed himself and set Drake between his legs allowing for him to lie back against his chest to relax.

When Drake lay his head back Josh could see the glimmer of tears catching the little bit of light coming from under the door.

"Drake? You alright?" He asked softly, examining the tiny blood spots along his hips, "I-I'm sorry. I must have gotten carried away." He added, holding Drake closer, kissing the nape of his neck.

"It's alright. I'll forgive ya this time." Drake groaned/chuckled as he slowly pushed away from Josh, "We should probably go look for Mom and Dad. I'm surprised they never tried to call your cell." He added, setting on his knees to carefully redress.

"My cell… yeah," Josh said, buttoning himself up, "I kinda left it in the car."

Drake had just hopped to his feet, nearly loosing it with Josh's confession.

Using the wall for balance, Josh got up and walked toward the door, "Well, we should pro…bab… ly… uh, D-Drake?" He gulped, jiggling the knob.

The sound of the knob sent Drake's heart into his throat and he too gulped hard, "The door's locked isn't it?" He whimpered.

Josh tried once more; jiggling, pushing, and pulling till he found himself falling back to the floor, door knob still in hand.

"No, it's not locked… it's _broke_!"

"We're _trapped_ in here?!"


	14. Chapter 14

Drake sat back against the wall, lightly banging his head trying to kill the boredom as he watched Josh fight with the broken knob when he began to recite the times he and Josh had been trapped together.

"The tree house. That doctor's closet. The cop car with the crazy dude…"

"What?" Josh asked, dropping the knob and sliding down the wall.

"Mrs. Hayfer's bathroom…" Drake continued.

"Oh, I get it," Josh joined in, "When we were in L.A. and…"

"Oh yeah. Right around the time I… I… never mind."

"You what?"

"Nothing." He answered, scooting across the floor and curling up against Josh's chest, "What were you going to sa-"

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Start something and don't finish it."

"I thought you'd be used to that by now." Josh pushed him aside and glared, "Okay! It's about the time I knew I was… I was _in_ love… with you…" He trailed off, embarrassed.

"Really? I thought you didn't know…"

"I started to realize what I was feeling for you was more than a brother should feel around… the time you met… that Drew guy…" He trailed off again in complete embarrassment, hiding his face in Josh's chest.

At a loss for words, Josh wrapped his arms tight around him. Sighing heavily, he rested his chin on Drake's head, searching for something to say.

"Crazy, huh?" Drake asked.

"That was like a million years ago…"

"Feels like it…"

"So the whole 'jealousy bit' when I was hanging out with Drew, you were…"

"Really, _r__eally_ jealous."

Again Josh was at a loss. Rather than rack his brain for something to say, he took Drake by the shoulders to set him up for eye contact.

Drake resisted and kept his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Wish you'd cut those," Josh said with a light chuckle as he swept them from Drake's face, "Oh, and yes by the way."

Drake looked up cock-eyed, "'Yes by the way' what?"

"You asked me before we left if I was still going to tell Mom and Dad about me…"

"Yeah, but are you sure now? I mean, dude, we're busted…"

"We'll think of something… or you will."

"You're right," Drake took a deep breath and fell back into Josh's chest, "I guess I'm just getting panicky…"

"Relax, we'll be fine…"

"Yeah," Drake said softly, lying down on the floor to rest his head on Josh's lap, "You know, I've been meaning to ask," He changed the subject, "About that night I tried to sneak out and Walter caught me… has he ever… well…" Unable to come out and say it he made a few swatting gestures in the air, "You know?"

"No, know what?"

"Well, when I said you both should apologize for attacking me…"

"Drake, you said he didn't…"

"He didn't. He just… _threatened_… a little…"

Josh sat Drake up and gripped him by the shoulders, "He _threatened_ you?! Why didn't you …"

"Wh-? No, not… he just…"

"Wait, Drake are you… you're asking me if he ever… _spanked_ me?" He couldn't help it; he fell back in a fit of laughter, irritating Drake.

"It's not funny! He was going to _hit_ me!"

Josh tried to calm down but the idea of his father hitting someone struck him violently hilarious, "So… so… no! No… no way!"

Crossing his arms, Drake pouted, "Jerk." He said just loud enough for Josh to make out.

"Okay… okay… I'm cool," Sitting up next to Drake, he took him by the arm, "So, let me get this right; did he have you… like _this_?!" He yanked Drake over pinning him across his lap, lightly tapping his butt before tickling him mercilessly.

"_Josh_?! L-le… let _go_!" Drake laughed while at the same time struggled to get free.

"Come on, you've had this coming for a long time! Now just take it like a man!" Josh teased, continuing between the light tapping and tickling.

The more Drake struggled, the tighter Josh's grip and more violent the tickle, "_J__ooooo__osh_!" He cried, laughed, and cried out some more when Josh finally showed mercy and sat him up on his lap.

"There now," Josh taunted, poking at the tip of Drake's nose, "You learn your lesson? You promise to be a good boy?"

"Y-yes, s-sir." Drake hiccupped, catching his breath.

"Good," He said. Pushing the bangs from Drake's eyes once more he lightly kissed his forehead, then each cheek before making his way to his lips where he stopped for a moment, "You really think you deserve this?" He whispered, his breath warm against Drake's eagerly parted lips.

"Yes, sir. Please, sir? I did learn my lesson."

"That you did."

They leaned in for a gentle meeting of the lips that soon escalated into a long, passionate kiss from lips to neck and just about to chest when the door suddenly burst open sending Drake diving into Josh's chest.

The door had been forced open by a maintenance worker with a crowbar. His jaw hitting the floor was just as loud as the door slamming against the wall followed by the crowbar hitting the floor.

"Ehr, hello… there… sir…" Josh stuttered, pushing Drake off and scrambling to his feet.

"Y-yeah… hey there," Drake said, also stumbling to get up and cautiously make his way toward the door, "We were just leaving now…"

They tried to casually walk out when the man caught them by their arms and found his voice, "Wait, I know you two…" 

"Why isn't he answering his phone?" Walter said, frustrated, slapping his phone shut.

"Can't hear a phone on a ride."

"No, but he'd at least check…"

"How many times did you call him anyway?"

"I don't know; twice… ten times…"

"Walter, let him go! He's eight-teen and going to _college_ tomor-!"

"And when Megan is eight-teen and off to college, I'll just have to remind y-"

"Touché."

"Isn't th-"

"Don't. _Please_…"

"Okay, okay. But we do need to find them soon…"

"Sure you're not up for another round on the Demonator?"

Grabbing Audrey by the arm, he threw her behind him for a head start, "Race ya!"

"Cheater!" 

Finding themselves in the security office facing a possible ban, or even arrest having been remembered as the two who caused all the trouble in the Demonator line, Josh kept an eye on the security officer and maintenance worker talking through the window in the door as Drake tried to think of something realistic to tell them – and their parents – about why they would be locked in a off limits room, which didn't take long.

The explanation for why he was in Josh's lap with his hand up his shirt was going to take a bit more thought.

"Got anything Drake?"

"For why we were trapped? Yeah, no problem…"

"And about why we were…"

"No." He sighed.

"Maybe they won't ask…"

"They shouldn't. We're _adults_, they'll just…"

"Arrest us for trespassing."

"You think I can still pass for six-teen?"

"Yeah, _then_ they call Mom and Dad and find out they're _our_ parents! Man, Drake you were right. We're busted."

"Well, I was thinking; I was being harassed by gay-bashers. You came to my rescue and we were chased and had to find a place to hide…"

"I don't think they'll…"

"We tell them the truth about our age if they ask. Sure they'll ban us but at least they won't call our parents or arrest us…"

"What makes you so sure they won't arrest us?"

"I don't really. Anyway, it's just for trespassing. It'd only be a night or two…"

"Drake I leave _tomorrow morning_ for school! I don't want t-" Josh started when the door startled him.

"Okay, guys," The security guard interrupted, "From what I hear, I don't _want_ to hear…"

"Okay, cool! Then we'll just be going!" Drake stood to leave when the guard gestured for him to sit back down.

"Look, we're really sorry. We'll leave and you'll never have to deal with us again." Josh promised, Drake nodding in agreement.

The guard sat back, looking back and forth between the two, studying their sincerity, "How old are you two?"

"Eight-teen," Josh said quickly, cutting Drake off, "W-why?"

"It just means the difference between calling your parents or escorting you out…"

"We'll take the escorting, thank you." Drake said nervously.

"And you never come back."

"Okay. No problem." Josh agreed.

The guard called on another to escort them out, the two keeping close watch over their shoulders for their parents when just as they were to the exit, Megan called out.

The guard stopped to see Megan – obviously amused by the sight of her brothers being taken away – skipping their way.

"What'd you two do this time?"

"Just meet us at the car with your 'friends'." Drake said with a quick wink.

Taking the hint, she walked away before calling their parents as the guard continued his duty showing them out. 

Taking their seats at the restaurant, Audrey and Walter were still in the dark. Not a word had been spoken the whole drive due to the boys trying to think of how to explain.

Neither able to think of anything realistic. Both were certain they wouldn't go for the 'gay-bashing' excuse and even if they did, it would only worry them.

"How could you two get _banned_?!" Audrey asked for the eighth time since leaving the park.

"Do we really have to talk about it?" Drake asked, "I mean, with Josh leaving tomorrow and all, wouldn't you rather t-"

"No," Josh interrupted, "_I'd_ rather not."

"Why not?" Walter asked, "You do still want to go to school, right?"

"Yeah, of course, it's just… I have something else I need to get off my chest is all…"


	15. Chapter 15

As Josh spoke, Drake kept his head down allowing his bangs to hide his eyes as he kept them fixed on Walter.

Every word Josh spoke Walter could hear in Drake's sobbing voice from the few nights before.

Josh was describing Drake's boyfriend. Verbatim.

Drake tried to think of a way to convince him it was coincidence, but Walter was no fool.

Watching Walter tense and jaw clench, Megan quickly decided watching the "boobs" screw up was not going to be as much fun as previously hoped and she sat back as far as she could trying to become part of the booth and disappear.

Audrey and Josh both remained oblivious as Josh continued his confession.

"So you see, I just needed to get th-"

"I need air." Walter said, abruptly getting up to leave.

"Walter? What's wrong?"

The whole thing set the hairs on the back of Drake's neck on end and his fears became realized when Walter had gotten only a few steps away just to turn back and yank him and Josh – who still had no idea what was going on – out of the booth.

"_Walter_?!" Audrey protested. She started to slide out of the booth only to have Megan place a hand on her shoulder and shake her head, "_What_ is going on?!" 

Walter shoved the boys into the car; Josh in front, Drake in back.

Slamming the door shut he leaned against the car to take a few moments to settle down.

"Drake, what is going on?! You said he'd be fi-"

"I don't think that's why he's upset..."

"Then what the h-" He started when Walter slid into the driver's seat, "Dad? What's g-"

Walter raised his hand to stop him, "Don't... just don't... let me... let me think..."

"But, I don't und-"

"Stop! Not... not yet..."

"Walter, please! It's no-"

"_Drake_! I said not _now_!" He barked, startling not only the boys, but himself into silence.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence - and glares between Drake and Walter - Drake tried once more, "It's not... it's coincidence!"

"_What's_ coincidence?!" Josh asked.

"No, no, see Drake, it's all making sense now... how could we not see this?"

"_What's_ making sense?!" Josh asked again, "See what?! Would someone_please_ fill me in on _what_ is going on!"

"Going for an Oscar are we?"

"_What_?!" Josh gasped, "Drake, could you please for once make sense and tell me what's going on!"

Walter returned his glare to Drake, "Yes, Drake. Please tell him. Not that he doesn't know."

Laughing nervously, Drake explained what he had confessed the night he was caught sneaking out; the being in love with a confused bisexual who was terrified of telling his parents and dumped him to date girls, "So dad here seems to think I was talking about _you_! Crazy, huh?"

Stunned,_Why the hell didn't you stop me?, _echoed in Josh's brain.

"Josh? Crazy, right?" Drake's smile was becoming harder and harder to keep the longer Josh stayed quiet. He knew if he tried too hard to bring Josh back, there would be no convincing Walter.

"Josh?" Walter said, snapping his fingers in his face.

"Yeah! Crazy!" Josh blurted once snapped back, "_Dad_! Come on! Me and _Drake_?!"

Walter sat back and took a deep breath. He knew Josh was lying; he was profusely sweating, and the stories were way too similar.

Not to mention Mindy's disappearance and Drake's behavior when Josh left for Africa. Then there was Drake's behavior when Josh had gotten home late from an alleged date with a gay man.

Or where those a coincidence as well?

His brain beginning to swell, he side glanced Josh, who was plastered against the door, frantically dabbing the sweat from his brow and a phony smile creeping across his face.

Shifting his gaze to the rear view mirror, Drake was noticeably nervous as well and his smile faded fast. Josh's inability to lie was doing them in.

"Okay," Walter sighed, "I get it..."

"G-get... get what?" Josh asked, his nerves near the breaking point.

"It's just a coincidence..."

"That's what we've been saying..." Drake said.

"Josh is bisexual..."

"Y-yeah." They answered in unison.

"Drake's boyfriend is bisexual..."

"Yeah." They answered again.

"You dumped your gay boyfriend to date girls because you were confused?"

"Y-yes..." Josh answered.

"And Drake's boyfriend dumped him to date girls because he was confused?"

"_Yeah_..." Drake scowled.

"Drake's behavior before you left for Africa?"

"W-well... that... I was... y-you know, I mean my brother was _leaving_! I-I was... gan-ganna miss h-"

"Mindy's disappearance before you left? Her behavior at the party?"

"Sh-she had a hard time with m-my sexuality..."

"Drake's jealousy when you got home from your 'date'?"

"I-I liked the guy! I hit on him first and... and he went for Josh! I was just... I was hurt... I guess..."

"What about your boyfriend, Drake?"

"W-well we were on a break! I told you that... it's why I was dating other guys for a while..."

Walter thought a moment; whether they knew it or not, the quicker they came up with answers the more guilty they made themselves out to be.

If it took all night he was going to get them to come clean, "Drake, what's your boyfriend's name?"

Losing what little cool he had left, without a second thought he said, "Mike."

"_Mike_?" Josh slipped, confused, before realizing what Drake was doing; trying to save their asses.

"Mike. Josh, you remember meeting Mike."

"Yeah, course! Nice guy..."

Once again Walter sat back and sighed. He knew what they were doing.

And it was looking like it _would_ take all night before he remembered of all the guys Drake had paraded through, he never remembered any 'Mike'.

"Why haven't your mother and I met him? When do we get to meet him?" He asked coolly.

"He's not ready to meet you." Drake answered almost before Walter could finish the question.

"I see," Walter said, all the 'Hill Billy' and incest jokes around the station he so blindly laughed at flashing before him.

"Y-yeah? So, you know there's no way Drake and I..."

"Are telling the truth," He finished bluntly. Getting out of the car he ordered them to stay while he went to get Audrey and Megan.

Waiting till he was out of view, Josh broke the stunned silence, "Why the_hell_ didn't you stop me?!" He exclaimed, fighting an urge to jump into the backseat and squeeze the life from his brother/lover.

"If I had tried to stop you he would have caught on sooner!"

"Brilliant..."

"S-so wha-what now?! What now?!" Drake choked, a sign Josh learned would lead to a break down.

"Settle down," He said softly, taking his own advice, "I'll think of something. Just keep your cool and stay quiet till we get home, okay?"

Drake took a deep breath and nodded making every effort not to lose it when he caught a glimpse of the family approaching the car.

"Josh I can't do this! He looks so angry... and Mom..."

"Don't think of it as anger, think of it as disappointment," He assured, "And Mom just looks confused. I don't think in the short time he was gone he had time to say anything. But Megan looks pretty freaked."

"_Not_ helping, Josh!"

Just as Josh was about to answer, the doors opened and the rest of the family quietly filed in. 

The silence on the way home was deafening.

Josh ran every scenario through his mind trying to come up with answers for every one.

Drake sat back biting his nails, the only sound to occasionally break the silence was a quick slap when Audrey would try to stop him. 

Once home, everyone marched into the living room; Drake, Josh and Megan taking the couch, Walter standing over them and Audrey taking a seat in the chair, still lost in confusion.

Walter opened the discussion, "You two do realize you are breaking the law?"

"Breaking the law?!" Audrey cried.

Walter raised his hand to calm her, "Do you?" he continued, keeping his sights on his sons.

"No." Drake said indifferently, trying to do as Josh had said; keep cool.

"What law?!" Audrey demanded.

Deciding it was doing Audrey's nerves no good, he looked to Drake, "Well?"

"Well_what_?" He said, keeping his indifferent tone.

"_Drake_ tell your moth-... wait, Megan, maybe you should... or do you know?" Megan tried to slip back behind Josh, a move that spoke volumes, "Great... _Great_!" He burst, sending everyone's hearts into their throats, "So who doesn't know?!"

"Me!" Audrey cried.

"Mom, Josh and I have... been... dating..." The look on her face told him she was just as confused as before.

"Dating... men, rig-"

"Each other, Mom... each other," Josh couldn't take it anymore. He knew if it ever came down to it, it wouldn't be easy. He just had no idea how 'not easy' it would be. The last thing either of them wanted was to hurt their parents.

Audrey was at a loss. Her lips moved, but there were no words.

Walter went to her only to have her push her way passed him.

Feeling sick to her stomach, she took off for the bathroom. The sounds of her getting sick echoing in the hall.

Unable to take much more himself, Drake stood and began to pace, "What is the big deal?!" He cried, "And what do you mean we're breaking a law?! What law?!"

Josh tried to go to him when Walter stopped him, "What? I can't comfort him? He's my br-... I just..." He didn't want to hurt his parents, but it pained him more to see Drake hurt and he pushed Walter aside.

Reaching out, Walter caught Josh's sleeve, "It is _illegal_ for you two to date! You're _brothers_!"

"N-not by blood..." Drake sobbed, falling back onto the couch next to Megan who in a surprising move took him into a comforting hug.

"By_law_ you two are _brothers_! Your mother married me, Josh's father, making you two brothers and _incest_ is against the _law_!"

"Yeah well, by _law_ Drake and I are adults!" Josh said, standing tall with his chest out he was just tall enough to look down on his father, "I leave tomorrow any-"

"_Adults_?! Is that what you think?!"

"We're almost nineteen..."

"Yes, true, you are. But who's paying the part of your tuition not covered by your 'partial' scholarship?"

"Y-you..."

"Yes, me. _Daddy_. And Drake never even _finished_ school. Real adult move dropping out, would you agree?"

Feeling defeated, Josh lowered his stance and backed down.

Drake could feel Josh's confidence drop, sending him into full blown tear mode into Megan's shoulder.

"Yeah,_that's_ real adult..." Walter said.

"Stop it!" Megan demanded, nearing tears herself, "Just leave them alone! They aren't hurting anyone, they _love_ each other!"

Josh felt his knees crumble and he sat slowly back into a chair, _Oh, Megan, Megan, not helping, not helping..._

Having heard Megan's cries, Audrey forced feeling back into her legs and emerged from the bathroom.

"They_should_ love each other," She said weakly, "They're_brothers_!"

"You know what," Josh said, attempting to regain his tall, strong stance over his father, "I'm leaving tomorrow. Pay the tuition, or don't, I'll find a way. I'm going to bed." As he turned to leave, Drake's voice stopped him cold.

"I'm leaving too."

"And where do you think you're going?" Audrey asked, anger replacing ill disappointment.

Looking around at all the questioning stares – Josh's included – he told them of an apartment the record company had sprung for months ago, he could have left anytime in the last four months.

"S-so why didn't you go?" Josh asked.

"I-I couldn't... take you."

"So it's settled then," Walter said, choking back his own tears and trying desperately to stay the strong father figure, "Go. Both of you..." He finished by waving his hands toward the door.

"_Walter_?!"

"No, honey, they won't listen to reason. It's amazing they haven't been arrested or whatever they do with inc-... and they _are_ 'adults' after all..."

That was the final blow.

Josh stormed to his room, Drake close behind.

Slamming the door, he went for his bags and the phone, "He wants me to go? Fine. I'll go."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Calling a cab."

"Josh your flight doesn't leave till tomorrow morning! You're going to spen-"

Josh raised a hand to stop him so he could give the cab the orders. Once he pressed the button to hang up, he lowered his hand, allowing Drake to finish.

"You can't stay in the airport all night, Josh, stay here in your own be-" He was cut short when Josh handed Drake the phone, "What?"

"You want to leave too, right? Pack your things and call a cab... or we can share. Your call." 


	16. Chapter 16

Reaching for it, then pulling his hand back as if it would bite him, Drake just stared at the phone in Josh's hand.

"Take it, Drake. Call a cab..."

"I can't..."

"You lied about the apartment, didn't you?"

"No! I just... I'm..."

"You're afraid to leave home, aren't you?"

Grabbing the phone, Drake made the call to Spin City letting them know he was on his way before throwing it across the room, "We'll just share, okay?" 

The sound of them bounding down the stairs, their suit cases banging against the walls sent Audrey to her feet.

"What are you two doing?! What are you doing?! What's going on?!" She cried.

"What's it look like," Josh said, eying his father, "He told us to go. We're going."

"Walter, do something!"

Walter stood firm, arms crossed and returned Josh's glare, "No."

"Walter?!_Please_!"

"Mom... I'm sorry," Drake said, "We never wanted to hurt you or anyone. We just... it just happened..."

"I will never acce-... Drake," She said softly, "And I will never accept you two just leaving either..."

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, save for their mother's sobbing, Josh opened the door just in time for the cab to pull up.

"Ready, Drake?"

"Sorry, Mom... sorry..." Drake said, picking up his suit case and walking out the door with Josh, Megan quickly following them.

"They will get over it," She assured, "They'll be so busy with me..." She joked, trying to lighten the mood while at the same time wiping away a stray tear.

"You try and behave, huh?" Josh quipped.

"Keep in touch?"

"'Course, 'Demon'." Drake chuckled, getting into the cab.

Josh smiled and nodded before sliding into the seat next to Drake.

After giving the order to go, the cab pulled away leaving Megan standing alone at the curb fighting back tears when Audrey and Walter slowly emerged from the house.

"Come on in, sweat heart." Audrey called to her.

She marched passed them, mumbling under her breath not to call her 'sweet heart' and 'hope you're happy'. 

"So this is it, man," Drake said, helping Josh with his suit cases outside of the airport, "You're a college man now and I'm... I'm ganna be a rock star." He laughed at his own corniness.

"Yeah... this is it." Josh said, staring at his suit cases.

"Hey, I have something for you," Drake reached into his back pocket and pulled out a CD, "I wrote this for you... the song on it..."

"Thanks, Drake. I'll listen to it while I'm waiting for my plane..."

"Your plane isn't going to be here for another fourteen hours. I really wish you would have..."

"What? Stayed home? Drake, I have never in my life seen my dad so... I-I don't even know what to call it 'cause I've never seen him this way!"

"I'm sorry... you know, if it helps, he handled it a lot better than my_father_ would have."

"Honestly, that doesn't make me feel better..."

"Sorry... look, the meter is still running..."

"Right... so, this is good bye..."

"No! I mean, we'll be busy with our own things but..."

Tired of putting off the inevitable, Josh grabbed Drake by the shoulders and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss, "Something to remember me by."

Drake couldn't help the smile spreading from ear to ear.

Helping Drake back into the cab, Josh leaned in for one last kiss before knocking on the roof of the cab and watching it pull away.

"Good bye, Drake."

After fighting with security, Josh set up camp at the terminal.

Using his carry on as a pillow, he settled back to listen to the CD before pulling out a book he had been trying to finish for months.

"Hey, you!" Startling him just as he was about to push play.

"Hey, Lucy! Where are you headed?"

"Reno. Family. The usual fun stuff. How about you?"

"Walla Walla." He couldn't help laughing every time he said it, "School."

"Cool, but the plane doesn't leave till tomorr-"

"I know."

"Something happen?"

Josh wasn't sure what compelled him. Before he knew what was happening, he was opening up to her.

Honestly, after Michelle – the "smart girl" - Lucy was one of his favorites.

"Wow. So you guys break up? Again?"

"Not as far as he knows..."

"Josh, that's terrible!" She scolded, giving him a good punch on the arm.

"Uh,_Ow_! And I know! I just... he's going to have enough to worry about..."

"Well, you look like you were about to get comfortable, so I'll ju-"

"Wait! When does your plane leave?"

"Not for another four hours. With so many of us my parents like to get here early..."

"I-I really wasn't doing anything important..."

"You want some company?"

"Y-yeah... I was actually just about to play this CD Drake gave me. Want to hear it?"

"Sure."

Handing her one of the ear pieces, he hit the play button, "He said he wrote this song for me."

"That's coo-... very familiar..."

"Yeah... it's one of his older ones... "Down W-"... h-he wrote this barely a year after our parents married." 

_You were so clever,  
You kept it together today,  
By the way, I'll no longer ignore you,  
I wanted to show you again, I'm your friend,  
Sometimes we just pretend.  
And all I can say is you save me,  
Changed all the things that have made me,  
Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall,  
It's all okay,  
When I say,  
You and I... _


End file.
